


My Sacrifice

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Creed, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Love, My sacrifice, Other, Sacrifice, When love is not enough, inspired by a song, perfect love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: You had found perfect love with Severus years ago. But it had not been enough, you went your separate ways. When you see him years later in Diagon Alley the love you feel for each other, that perfect and true love, is still there. As strong as ever, yet nothing and everything has changed...(A/N for preview:This fic is inspired by the songMy Sacrificeby Creed!)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Snape x GN Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	My Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Been listening to _My Sacrifice_ by Creed a bit lately and I felt an urge to write something set to this song about/with Snape. So I did. I hope you’ll enjoy it! <3 
> 
> **Setting:** Diagon Alley
> 
> Lyrics of **My Sacrifice** by Creed  
>  _Song links:[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-fyNgHdmLI) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2VSbEXqs6NbNiZSTcHlIDR?si=2OUZ941LSNmkjxCnCBfxnw)  
> _  
> Hello my friend we meet again  
> It's been a while where should we begin?  
> Feels like forever  
> Within my heart are memories  
> Of perfect love that you gave to me  
> Oh I remember  
> When you are with me, I'm free  
> I'm careless, I believe  
> Above all the others we'll fly  
> This brings tears to my eyes  
> My sacrifice  
> We've seen our share of ups and downs  
> Oh how quickly life can turn around  
> In an instant  
> It feels so good to reunite  
> Within yourself and within your mind  
> Let's find peace there  
> 'Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
> I'm careless, I believe  
> Above all the others we'll fly  
> This brings tears to my eyes  
> My sacrifice  
> I just want to say hello again  
> I just want to say hello again  
> 'Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
> I'm careless, I believe  
> Above all the others we'll fly  
> This brings tears to my eyes  
> 'Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
> I'm careless, I believe  
> Above all the others we'll fly  
> This brings tears to my eyes  
> My sacrifice  
> My sacrifice (I just want to say hello again)  
> I just want to say hello again  
> My sacrifice  
> 

There he was. As gloriously handsome as ever. Your heart tugged and your blood heated. Your body froze in place. Magicians mingled about around you, none the wiser of the turmoil that erupted within you. His eyes had found yours and they were as deep and dark as ever. Endless galaxies to drown in, to be consumed by at any given moment. That moment had already happened, years ago. You had drowned in his eyes and floated about in the dark cradled by his perfect love. 

It felt as if your body would take flight, as if your soul would spread its wings within and burst through the heavens at the mere sight of him. Your heart pounded, ached tremendously for the man and love he had given you. Your breath hitched as his eyes softened and shimmered. Tears were brought to your eyes as you felt the world crash around you. The world you had so carefully built after being broken beyond repair.

You had loved him, loved him still. Deeply, hauntingly, eternally. An echoing cry of your pain lulled in your mind as you remembered the pain. The ferocious, shattering, unyielding pain you had lived through when you had left him. When you had abandoned the perfect love he bestowed upon you at all times. When the pain of what you had sacrificed was more clear than ever. 

You loved him more than anything you had ever loved before or after him. He was the ultimate. He was perfect love. Your fingers tingled with the ripples of a memory of his skin against yours, his glossy hair dragged through your fingers. Your tears threatened to fall but you kept them at bay with every ounce of your power as people kept going on with their lives all around. 

His stance softened, his shoulders looked tense though. His jaw set harshly and the soft lips he used to kiss you with were set in a thin line. Everything about him screamed at others to run away, hide, to leave him be. Yet his eyes called for you with desperation. Desperation you felt echoed through your entire being. With him you were careless. With him, you had believed. But in the end, it had not been enough with perfect love. 

You wanted desperately to say hello to him, speak with him. Hear the rolling thunder of a voice that he spoke with so gently to you all those years ago. You wanted to hear him call your name, hear him say that he loves you and need you. Like he had done all those years ago. Everything within you roared and thrashed in pain from the remembrance of his love. The thing you had so desperately suffocated and pressed into an iron chest hidden deep within the locked vaults of your heart and mind. 

Yet there he stood and all things had burst out with revenge. The sensations and emotions as vibrantly colourful and strong as they had ever been. You were always aware of them, always felt them pounding against the walls of their confinement. But you had kept them at bay and done your best to find new love and happiness in life. For there had been things you needed that he could not give you. Things that meant more to you than the perfect love that he was, that he gave. 

You shivered as your arms came around yourself in a protective hug. A barrier towards him as his eyes glinted with unshed tears and burned with embers of love. Love he still carried for you. Despite the distance between you both and the busy lives that bustled around you you could feel it. Sensed it. He still loved you and you knew, by the smallest of sad smiles that etched his lips, that he knew you loved him as desperately back. That was your sacrifice. He was your sacrifice along with true love, perfect love. 

He stepped towards you, his black hair shined in the afternoon sun and the wind made his coat flare out like a black cloud around him. He was magnificent and you loved him, wanted to say hello one more time. Wanted to talk to him one more time. Even if it would break you all over again. You were desperately aching for him in places that you had nearly forgotten. Places that you had shut away from your mind and soul as they had been too painful to live with. 

But he halted, froze in place as an arm came around your waist and gentle lips were pressed to your temple. Severus’ eyes hardened, turned cold as icy fire roiled around in them where the burning embers of desperate, perfect love had been a mere moment ago. Where hope had burned a moment ago. 

“Cold, honey?” You glanced up at your husband with gentle eyes as you slammed down the lid on the iron chest in your heart and shoved it back into its vault. You locked the door and barricaded it for your own sanity and survival.    
“A tad, love,” you answered as a soft smile etched your lips as you looked at him with adoration. You added an extra vault around the first vault and then barricaded that door as well.   
“Here,” he said with a sweet smile while he placed his warm coat over your shoulders. It smelled of vanilla and dog. A scent you associated with your husband on pure instinct now. 

You gave him a quick peck on his cheek, “Thank you, love,” you said and he beamed at you. He loved you, fully and completely. He gave you what you needed in terms of security and reliability. Things Severus had never been able to grant you. Sure, your husband’s love was nothing compared to that of Severus’ but that was not all there was to a happy life for you.  _ Don’t say hello again, don’t do it. Don’t break yourself over something you sacrificed years ago. Don’t let the past destroy what you have now. You made your choice, and it was the right one. Love is not the only thing in the world to want and need. No matter what all the novels say. _

You looked towards Severus as your husband offered his arm. You took it as your eyes met Severus’, tears shined like stardust in the endless galaxies you loved and drowned in. You had no words of comfort to give him - only painful ones. He knew you loved him just as fiercely as he loved you. He also knew he was not enough for you in other things that mattered more to you. Things you needed to be happy, to feel safe and thrive in life. 

You passed him with painfully open eyes as your husband asked what you wanted to shop for next. You gave Severus a small nod, his back straightened and he nodded sideways as his eyes slowly closed and opened in that special way he had. You saw the pain he was in as clear as day, you allowed him to see yours for a moment before you allowed the perfect love you had sacrificed to remain hidden deep inside of you as your husband doted on you and made plans for what to do during the summer holidays in a few months time. 

You found peace in your thoughts again as Severus was shoved away and your heart calmed itself. You had made your choice and, despite the pain, it had been the right one for you. In the end, you were happy even if your heart was irrevocably broken beyond salvation. Even if the love you held for that dark man left behind was unmatched, you still loved. Just gentler, smaller, less. You just loved enough and that was okay. Even if you wished, with all your might, that Severus could have been enough for you. That his love had been all you needed. It just was not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is different from anything I have previously written but I just felt an urge to write this down as it popped up in my head as I was listening to this amazing, awesome song. I do hope you enjoyed it though, even if it's really short and I wrote it in about an hour and a half or so. It's not my most detailed work but I feel like the emotions shine through really well in this one. Please tell me what you think in a comment if you want to! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading dearies! <3


End file.
